


The Other Side of Paradise

by MithrilGrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithrilGrey/pseuds/MithrilGrey
Summary: Anastasia is no stranger to lust concerning a certain werewolf professor. Although she's used to her silent pining, what might happen if he returned her affections?





	The Other Side of Paradise

I was performing my duties as head girl by patrolling the hallways after curfew when I heard a noise from around the corner. I walked quickly and softly, as to not alert the person that I was about to catch them. I resented losing an hour of sleep every night patrolling the halls, but quite enjoyed reprimanding little first years as they looked at me with terrified eyes.

I crept around the corner, and ran into someone who was rounding the corner from the other way. I looked up, prepared to bring the trespasser to the headmaster, when I realized the broad shoulders and ocher eyes did not belong to a student. Rather, they belonged to Remus. That's what I called him in my head when I was thinking about his handsome face and silky voice. But reality was far less lenient.

"Professor Lupin." I said, pleasantly surprised.

Now only if we had planned to meet clandestinely in the late hours of the night…

Remus ran a hand through his sandy hair, "Hello Anastasia, it's almost ten thirty, would you like me to walk you back to your common room?"

I felt my face heat and damned my fair skin that easily blushed. I smiled and nodded my head yes. We began to head towards the slytherin common room, and his presence beside me was palpable. Being around him made it difficult to breathe. God what is wrong with me! I scolded myself for my silly crush on my handsome werewolf professor. The thing is, it felt like the opposite of a silly crush. I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts, and I had had feelings for this man ever since he arrived in my fourth year. My captivation had grown ever since the forming of the order, and we had been spending more and more time together. We were working together towards a common cause, rather than me just knowing him as my professor. We were nearing the Slytherin common room when he finally spoke.

"I just finished reading your essay.” He referenced the essay that I had written explaining why I thought I was put into slytherin. I smirked, remembering my excitement when I heard the topic for the mandatory essay for seventh years. I spent years deliberating why I was put into Slytherin, when my mother and brother were both Ravenclaws.

"What did you think?" I wondered why he had read it, they were turned into headmaster Dumbledore.

"I thought it was inspired." He glanced at me when he said this, and the corner of his mouth twitched up. I quirked an eyebrow.

He chuckled and elaborated, quoting my essay. "Folly is not one of detriments, I am not particularly kind, and I am certainly not as dauntless as some think. However, my mind is one of my greatest attributes." He paused and turned to look at me, as we had made it to the entrance of the common room is. "But, I suppose I have used my intelligence to do wicked things, and this is why I was not put into Ravenclaw. Instead, I am forced to coexist with the likes of pureblood sadists."

I laughed at how he quoted my words. He said it like it amused him.

"Inspired huh?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow.

He smiled, "Yes, you certainly have a way with words Anastasia." My heart fluttered at the use of my full name. Most people called me Ana. I said the password and was about to enter the room when he spoke again.

"By the way, you are kinder than you may believe, and you are daring. You said it yourself, you use that sharp mind of yours for wicked things. Also, you may come off as aloof, but I know you, and you do care for others. You care for me don't you?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course professor." I said, biting my lip involuntarily.

"Call me Remus, we are friends after all aren't we?"

"Of course, goodnight Remus." I said, stepping into the common room.

"Goodnight Anastasia." I heard him say before the wall closed again.

There were still a few people studying in the common room as I made my way up to my room. The best thing about being head girl was that I got my own room and bathroom. I fell into bed immediately, but couldn't fall asleep for a while. Thoughts of Remus invaded my mind. He was so intelligent and kind, and not to mention good-looking. There was an order meeting tomorrow morning, perhaps I would be able to get to talk to him. Sleep finally won, but my dreams were infiltrated with ochre eyes.

I awoke and jumped out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly, grateful for the weekend, as I did not have to wear my hideous uniform. I went down to the great hall to get some breakfast and sat by my friends Elijah and Orion from Slytherin. Throughout breakfast I stole glances up at Remus, and we caught each other's gaze a few times. Each time, I would blush and look away, but I kept looking at him anyways. God, I must be so obvious, I thought.

"So Ana, has Snape been getting on your nerves as much lately?" Orion asked.

"I assume you're referring to when he gave me a B on my last essay when it was clearly A material. But yes, I still hate the sniveling, greasy imbecile of a man."

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and turned around to see none other than Severus Snape. Oops.

"Anastasia Peirce, that is no way to talked about a professor. You will serve detention with Professor Lupin tonight at 6." The greasy rat scurried away, and all I could do was thank him for the detention.

The order meeting was uneventful, and the rest of the day passed as such. But really, I was just floating through the day until 6, when I happily went to serve my detention with the man that I couldn't get out of my head. I knocked on his classroom door and it opened almost immediately.

"Good evening Remus."

"Hello Anastasia." He said with a smile. "So what did you say about old Snivellous to make him give you a detention?" He said with mirth.

"I may have called him a greasy imbecile." I said wickedly.

"Maybe you do use your powers for evil." He said, looking up at me darkly. The look suited him.

I laughed and said, "Only when it concerns Professor Snape." Trying to keep my cool around this man.

Remus beckoned for me to pull up a chair and said, "Do you want to help me grade these first years' essays? Some of them are downright painful to read, just to warn you." I laughed and grabbed one off the top of the stack.

We had made it through a few essays each when he suddenly laughed and pointed to a line in one of the essays. I leaned over to read it, and it caused my thigh and shoulder to be pressed against his. The close proximity made it impossible for my brain to function, so I laughed at whatever it was he wanted me to see. I turned my head and found myself staring into his tawny eyes. They were cast downward. My arm was still touching his when I realized he was staring at my lips. I decided to accept my Slytherin label in that moment and leaned in close to him until my lips touched his.  
His lips were like the rest of him, firm and skilled. They moved against mine, and he pulled me closer. He tasted sweet and smelled inviting. I brought a hand up to wind through his hair. He must have liked this, because he deepened the kiss, beginning to explore my mouth with his tongue and my body with his hands. His large and calloused hands ran up and down my sides before settling on my waist. I put one hand on Remus' chest, keeping one tangled in his hair.

I was savoring the moment, but I also knew it would eventually end with Remus pulling away and apologizing profusely. He did pull away, but only after several minutes. He didn't start apologizing, but rather held up a hand and ran a thumb over my swollen lips and smiled at me.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Anastasia." He rasped.

"Remus, I'm fairly certain it's the other way around." I grinned lopsidedly.

"Either way, this was the best detention I've ever had."

"It's the only detention you've ever had." He chuckled.

I didn't respond, but ran my hands through his sandy hair and traced a scar on his face. "Walk me back to the common room?" I asked, getting up.

"Of course, love."

My eyes darkened with lust at the use of "love". He must have noticed, because before I could open the door to the hallway, he gently backed me up until I was against a wall. He put his hands on either side of my face and brought his head down to my neck. He kissed and sucked and his hands made their way down to my waist. I pulled him towards me so that we were pressed together. He bit my neck teasingly and I chuckled.

"Oh Remus, you big bad werewolf." I said teasingly. 

He must have liked my playful comment, because he pressed himself even harder against me. He brought his lips to my ear.

"Sexy little minx" he muttered before capturing my lips in a zealous and needy kiss.

Suddenly we heard a crash in the hallway and Filch scolded his cat. We pulled away with wide eyes and I reached up to fix Remus' hair. I reached and kissed him one last time and he smiled.

"Goodnight Remus." I said seductively before leaving the classroom and walking back to my room, trying to look unsuspecting. But my fast-beating heart, flushed cheeks, and well-kissed lips told a different story.


End file.
